1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for carrying skis and, more particularly, is concerned with a combination storage belt and ski carrier accessory which mounts a storage bag so that it is accessible both when the accessory is normally worn around the waist of a user and after conversion when the accessory is worn across or along the front of the torso and over one shoulder of the user to carry a pair of skis across or along the back of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snow skiing, both downhill and cross-country, is a winter sport continuing to increase in popularity. As is well-known, snow skiing requires specialized equipment. Basically, the skier must have ski boots, a pair of skis, and a pair of poles. Transporting this equipment can be quite cumbersome, especially carrying long skis and poles while walking around the ski site when not actually skiing. Traditionally, skiers have placed the skis together upon their shoulders so that the skis extend in a generally fore-and-aft horizontal orientation. However, this makes an unwieldly dangerous load which is difficult for some skiers to balance and presents a potential source of injury to others.
In an effort to reduce the problems and hazards which may arise when carrying two long skis and two ski poles, various types of ski carriers have been proposed heretofore in the prior art. One type of ski carrier attaches around the skis and provides a handle to permit the skis to be carried as one would carry a suitcase. Ski carriers of this type are disclosed in U.S. patents to Warner (U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,343), Moudry et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,234), Camelio (U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,493), Koepcke (U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,208), Lafreniere et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,571), Sauzay (U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,217), Gies (U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,207), Nordmeyer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,315) and Glaunes (U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,364).
Another type of ski carrier attaches to the rear or lower ends of the pair of skis and provides a carriage to permit rolling the skis by pushing or pulling them while being held in a generally upright position. A ski carrier of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,701 to Aring et al.
A further type of ski carrier is a belt worn about the waist of the skier and being provided with fastening devices for hanging the skis and boots from the belt. The skis can be held in a vertical orientation alongside the skier. A ski carrier of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,083 to Chen.
Still another type of ski carrier is a sling-like carrying strap attached about the skis and capable of being gripped and carried like a suitcase or placed over the shoulder in a sling fashion. Ski carriers of this type are disclosed in U.S. patents to Westerholm (U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,277), Baker (U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,314), Nalvarian (U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,113), Saka (U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,284), Smart et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,875) and Coates (U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,074).
The ski carriers of this latter type appear to constitute a step in the right direction compared to the other types of ski carriers in that most latter type ski carriers allow the skis to be carried in an upright or vertical position where they are easier to control and less likely to interfere with others. However, these ski carriers must be stowed somewhere when not being used, such as in a backpack or similar carrying bag, or put in a locker or other secure place. For that reason, these devices are not found in widespread use up to the present time.
Consequently, a need still exists for a carrier device which will overcome the drawbacks of the prior ski carriers.